She Thinks She Needs Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He felt her flinch, and he continued to whisper soothingly in her ear as he carefully wrapped the thick blanket around her.


Okay, this is the product of me watching Blind Spot (the best CI eppy EVER) six times in a row... (starts to twitch)

This story is all for addicted, cause without her, I'd still be imagining the whole eppy from the one time I saw it! Thanks, Addicted!!!! I LOVE YOU!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But it's not like anyone could ever own Vince.. He's too much man... (drools)

Bobby Goren sighed deeply as he stood outside of his partner's ICU room. He knew he had to go in, to see her. Scrubbing at the fresh tears that threatened to fall from his red rimmed eyes, he took a steadying breath and walked into the room.

As soon as he was inside the room, Alex spotted him, and she smiled sleepily. "Bobby," she whispered, weakly raising one arm to usher him over to her.

That was all the encouragement he needed. In three strides he was at her side, carefully wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, God," he whispered, using one hand to rub circles on her back, and the other to stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry, Alex. So sorry."

"You don't… have anything… to be sorry for," she rasped into his shoulder.

He didn't say anything, just continued to hold her until he felt her go limp in his arms. Carefully, he laid her back against the pillows, then he sat in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand and lacing her fingers through his. As he watched her sleep, he finally allowed the events of the past three hours to flood through his mind.

Three Hours Ago…

The ringing of his phone made Bobby jump, and he quickly snatched it from it's resting place at his hip.  
"Goren," he answered anxiously.

_Goren, it's Ross. It's over, Bobby. We've got her._

Bobby's stomach sank, and he swallowed several times before saying, "What happened?"

_Damn. I'm sorry, Bobby. She's alive. We're trying to get her out of that hellhole_.

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he said, "Where are you guys?"

As soon as Ross gave him the address, Bobby leapt into his car and sped down the interstate, praying to God for a miracle. _Let her be okay,_ was his silent mantra. _Let her be okay_.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The twenty minute drive seemed to last for hours, but finally he arrived, not even bothering to shut off the ignition before leaping out of the car. Pushing his way through the crowd, he flashed his badge and quickly found Ross pacing impatiently.

"Where is she? Where's Eames?" Bobby demanded breathlessly. Ross suddenly stopped and pointed, and Bobby followed his finger. A group of men were emerging from a hole in the ground, and leaning against several of them was a small, hunched over figure.

"Alex," he breathed, running to her side. One of the men tried to stop him, but he shoved him out of his way and stopped in front of his partner. "Alex?" he called again softly.

She raised her head slowly, focusing her eyes on him. Suddenly, she shoved feebly against the arms that were supporting her, saying, "Let me go! I want Bobby!"

Bobby quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Let her go," he ordered, and the crowd quickly dispersed, afraid to incur the wrath of the mountain of a detective. She leaned heavily against him, and he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. Slowly, he guided her through the crowd and to the awaiting ambulance.

He tried to hand her off to a paramedic, but she clung to him with more strength than he imagined possible from such a tiny frame, murmuring, "No, Bobby. Please. Don't go."

Dipping his head down close to her ear, Bobby whispered, "Alex, they need to check you out. Please."

She shook her head furiously, burying her face in his shoulder. He sighed and looked at the paramedic, who shrugged and motioned to Alex, then Bobby, and finally, the ambulance. Bobby understood immediately.

"Alex, will you go if I come with you?"

She froze, then he felt her nod ever so slightly.

"Okay, Alex. Here," he murmured soothingly, helping her into the back of the ambulance. As soon as she was in, he quickly climbed in behind her, hesitantly pulling her back into his arms. The paramedic handed Bobby a thick emergency blanket before slamming the doors shut. He felt her flinch, and he continued to whisper soothingly in her ear as he carefully wrapped the thick blanket around her.

"I've got you, Alex. I've got you."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Opening his eyes, Bobby lifted her hand to his face and kissed it gently before carefully setting it back on her stomach. Watching her sleep, he tenderly touched her cheek, whispering, "I love you, Alex. So much."

_She thinks I walk on water _

_She thinks I hung the moon _

_She tells me every morning _

_"They just don't make men like you"_

No, no one knew that they had been dating for nearly six months. From the moment he had received the text message, he had been running on pure adrenaline and instinct. He couldn't give up on her. He wouldn't. Even when he was staring into the trunk, at the body lying under the tarp, he knew it wasn't her.

She stirred slightly, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he slipped his hand around hers, caressing the back of it with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her, saying, "Hey there, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," she moaned, and he frowned, swearing softly under his breath.

"You need me to get a nurse?"

"No," she mumbled, squeezing his hand. "I just want you."

_She thinks I've got it together _

_She swears I'm as tough as nails _

_But I don't have the heart to tell her _

_That she don't know me that well_

Bobby suddenly let out a strangled laugh, and Alex looked at him through half closed lids. "What's so funny, Goren?"

"Nothing. Just glad you're okay, Alex."

He watched her try to lift her arms, and he frowned when she growled her frustration at her lack of control over her limbs.

"What is it, Alex?"

She bit her lip and mumbled, "I want to hug you, but I can't even lift my own damned arms!"

With a half smile on his face, he stood up and gently wrapped her in a large hug, kissing the crown of her head. He shuddered slightly, and she pressed closer against him.

_She don't know how much I need her _

_She don't know I'd fall apart _

_Without her kiss, without her touch _

_Without her faithful, loving arms _

_She don't know that it's all about her _

_She don't know I can't live without her _

_She's my world, she's my everything _

_And she thinks she needs me_

He heard her sob softly, and he moved his head to rest in the crook of her neck, pressing gentle kisses to her soft skin.

"It's okay, Alex. It's over," he soothed, cupping the base of her skull in one of his big hands. "I promise. It's all over."

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder _

_When she's lying next to me _

_But she don't know that when I hold her _

_That she's really holding me, holding me_

_She don't know how much I need her _

_She don't know I'd fall apart _

_Without her kiss, without her touch _

_Without her faithful, loving arms _

_She don't know that's it's all about her _

_She don't know I can't live without her _

_She's my world, she's my everything _

_And she thinks she needs me_

After a few minutes, she raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a tired smile. "I love you, Bobby. You know that, right?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, honey. Believe me, I know."

She looked up into his soft brown eyes, so full of love and concern, and she gently caressed his cheek. "I am so lucky to have you, Bobby."

He smiled and gently kissed her lips. _No, I'm the lucky one, Alex. I don't deserve you. I never have_.

_Now the funny thing ishee _

_She thinks she's the lucky one_

As he pulled away, she touched his scruffy cheek again and whispered, "Yes, you do, Bobby."

_She don't know how much I need her _

_She don't know I'd fall apart _

_Without her kiss, without her touch _

_Without her faithful, loving arms _

_She don't know that's it's all about her _

_She don't know I can't live without her _

_She's my world, she's my everything _

_And she thinks she needs me_

Two days later, Bobby stood proudly beside Alex's wheelchair, ignoring her complaints. "I'm strong enough to walk out to the car," she muttered, and he just smiled and helped her into the SUV.

_Yep, she's gonna be just fine_, he thought happily as she continued to argue that everyone was treating her like glass. Before he started the car, she leaned over the console and gently cupped his cheek until he was looking at her.

"Thanks, Bobby," she said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't have been able to deal with all this if it weren't for you."

_Sure you would_, he thought, kissing her forehead. _You'd be just fine._

_She thinks I walk on water _

_She thinks I hung the moon_

The End...

A/N: Okay, in case no one got that, I basically took the last fifteen minutes and rewrote it! YAY!! And the song is Andy Griggs She Thinks She Needs Me. Now, go review please!_  
_


End file.
